Lovefool
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Às vezes o amor e o carinho se misturam, se tornando algo mais forte, principalmente quando o coração se divide para amar. Shura de Capricórnio x Aiolos de Sagitário x Aiolia de Leão. Contém: Incesto, Yaoi, Sexo.


**Lovefool**

(by Ms Liddell)

-Aah! – Aquele gemido em um misto de satisfação e prazer, excitou ainda mais o loiro, enquanto se movimentava suavemente dentro do amante. – Aiolos... – A voz trêmula e ofegante dele lhe impediu de continuar a falar e em resposta, o sagitariano apenas sorriu com malícia.

Um braço apoiava-se na cama, em um travesseiro branco e macio de penas, enquanto a outra mão acariciava suave a barriga de seu companheiro. Sua expressão era de puro deleito, enquanto fazia aqueles movimentos dentro dele. Em determinado momento, a mão que acariciava o abdômen do mais novo, subiu, passando os dedos suavemente na lateral do corpo dele, fazendo um caminho até seu tórax, mas não se demorou, fez o caminho de volta, as pontas de seus dedos acariciaram uma das nádegas dele, em seguida sua coxa. Em meio àquelas ações, notava que o amante se arrepiava e em certos momentos se contorcia pelo prazer.

-_Irmãozinho_... Você me deixa cada vez mais excitado. – Sua voz era um sussurro e sensual, o que arrancou um suspiro do leonino, que entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas apenas gemidos saíram novamente.

-Maninho... Eu... – O loiro mais novo ainda insistiu, suas palavras saíram com bastante dificuldade, tanto pelo prazer quanto pelo fôlego. E entendendo o que ele queria dizer, apertou mais seu corpo contra o dele, em meio às estocada, aproveitando e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha próxima aos seus lábios.

E foi a provocação que o leonino necessitava para sentir seu ápice. O mais velho sorriu com um misto de malícia e maldade ao ver o irmão naquela situação, e aproveitou para dar sutis beijos em seu pescoço e ombro, sentindo também seu momento chegar, instantes após o irmão. Mas ainda permaneceu dentro dele.

-Isso não é certo... – Continuou ele, enquanto o mais velho saía de dentro do leonino, e sentava na cama, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos, trazendo seu lençol azul para cobrir suas pernas. Virou o rosto, com a expressão séria após ouvi-lo, percebeu que ele secava o rosto com as costas da mão, e com carinho, levou a mão até uma de suas pernas, em toques gentis.

-Porque diz isso, Aiolia? Não gostou? – De sério, tornou-se preocupado. Levou o lençol a cobri-lo também, de forma cuidadosa.

-Aiolos... Diria que foi o melhor sexo que já tive. – Houve um sorriso. – Principalmente por ser com alguém que tanto amo e que tanto me ama. – A mão dele foi à direção do sagitariano, cujo rosto foi acarinhado delicadamente. – Mas somos irmãos. – Ainda, por mais sutil que Aiolia fosse ao explicar, uma expressão de ofensa tomou o rosto do mais velho, que se remexendo na cama, levantou.

-Sente-se _pecador_, é? – De forma rápida se descobriu e levantou da cama, procurando por suas roupas para vestir-se. –Saga e Kanon vivem se exibindo aos beijos na frente dos outros... Não vejo nada de errado... Afinal, são duas pessoas que se amam...

-Não é isso que estou querendo dizer. – O mais novo puxou o lençol para cobrir-se inteiro. – Como posso me sentir pecador sendo que estou apaixonado por você? Igualmente, eu me sinto apaixonado, não me sinto culpado de nada. Aiolos! – Seu tom foi em um timbre mais alto, notando que o irmão havia ficado ofendido, e parecia se preparar para sair dali. – Não haja como se fosse difícil só para você. É um pouco complicado para mim amar meu irmão e um homem extremamente cobiçado aqui dentro. E também não é fácil para mim, já que eu sei que você ama outro, por mais que diga os sentimentos que tem por mim, que acredito piamente. – Sua expressão se abrandou. – Não se vá... – O leonino então abraçou os joelhos por cima do lençol.

Após se vestir, permaneceu de costas ao outro, respirando fundo enquanto refletia sobre as palavras dele. Usou os dedos de uma de suas mãos para pentear os próprios cabelos. Cruzou os braços antes de pensar em responder. E suspirou quando resolveu.

-Aiolia, eu realmente não ligo se sou cobiçado, porque eu sei quem eu quero na minha vida. E não são todos que me cobiçam, isso eu posso lhe garantir. – Ao responder, se virou, para olhá-lo. – Não faça isso ser por causa do Shura.

-Ele quer tirá-lo de mim. – Respondeu, com um toque frio ao interrompê-lo.

-Aiolia!

-Já não chega o Saga. Já não chega o Shura ter traído a sua confiança e o meu respeito. – Ambos trocaram olhares sérios, em conflito de ideais ali.

-Eu acho um absurdo ouvir que querem me tirar de você. Eu estou aqui, não? – Desfez o cruzar de braços e apoiou as mãos na cintura.

-Não. Está muito longe. Só serei feliz quando sentar aqui comigo novamente. Sabe que sempre me senti seguro quando estava perto de mim, e aí, está longe demais. – O mais jovem deu de ombros e virou o rosto, enfezado. Sua expressão foi de uma indiferença infantil, provocando o irmão, como costumava fazer, para que ele fizesse suas vontades.

Como sempre que havia desentendimento entre os dois, um acabava cedendo ao outro. E aquela expressão de Aiolia fez a de seu irmão amenizar para algo terno. E como não suportava um clima pesado dessa forma com ele, deu alguns passos, aproximando-se da cama novamente, ajoelhando-se em cima dela. E de forma travessa, foi lançado um olhar travesso à ele.

-Sou ótimo para convencê-lo, não, irmãozão? – Um sorriso abriu em seu rosto, notando que o dele se aproximava. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, deitando-se novamente na cama, com ele por cima. – Não vá trabalhar... Senão ficarei achando que não gosta de mim.

-Você ama me chantagear, não?

-Claro sempre ganho! – O tom dele foi pura animação. O mais velho respondeu com um balançar negativo de cabeça e lhe deu alguns selinhos, que mais tarde se transformaram em um beijo urgente.

**o-o-o**

-Você está bem feliz hoje, Aiolos. – O capricorniano o olhava com curiosidade, notando seu semblante diferente do que costumava naquele horário, sendo debaixo de sol forte à tarde, sem ter tido folga.

-Minha manhã foi ótima. Dormi muito bem. – O olhou por um momento com um sorriso ainda mais aberto.

-Está é com cara de que teve uma boa transa, isso sim. – Chegou a sorrir com malícia, mas sua expressão era evidente o ciúme, que não queria deixar transparecer, então desviou ambos olhar e rosto para algum ponto naquela área.

-Shura, por favor. Sabe que não... Isso não é para mim. – Sabia que não podia admitir sobre sua atual situação, para não complicar o próprio irmão. Confiava em Shura, mas também sabia de seus sentimentos, ainda mais por compartilhar os mesmos.

-Ahh. Hum... – Limitou-se em sua expressão, cruzando os braços e observando aspirantes em treinos corporais. – Aiolos... – Chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Hum, Shura? – Virou seu rosto, para observá-lo com curiosidade de ter sido chamado, então percebendo que ele vinha em sua direção.

-Sabe... Eu percebo que está saindo com alguém... Seja sincero comigo... Posso não ter muita moral de pedir isso... Mas prefiro que me diga... Somos adultos, e se não é ou não quer... – Não conseguiu terminar seu discurso, sem jeito de como fazê-lo.

-Podemos conversar outra hora sobre isso? – Levou a mão ao rosto dele, tocando com carinho. O moreno fechou os olhos e tocou por sobre a mão dele, e em resposta, consentiu com um balançar de cabeça.

-Venha à Capricórnio hoje. Por favor. Farei a janta. – E assim como a atitude do moreno, o loiro agiu da mesma forma.

-Está bem, eu irei. – Trocaram um olhar de carinho, e então o sagitariano se virou aos alunos. – Muito bem, meninos. Por hoje é só comigo. – Logo que deixou seu timbre de voz mais alto, os presentes olharam para si, e aquiescendo às suas ordens, se dispersaram. – Vou para casa, mais tarde vou para a sua. – Com um leve e carinhoso sorriso, se dirigiu ao amigo, e então saiu de sua visita.

Em resposta, Capricórnio suspirou profundamente.

**o-o-o**

O moreno colocava os pratos que havia feito, à mesa, para então sentar-se. Por um momento, o amigo sentiu o aroma exótico daquela culinária aparentemente trabalhosa e sorriu, apreciando a mesa.

-Amo a sua comida! – Exclamou com tal ânimo que fez o outro sorrir.

-Por favor, Aiolos, prove. – Respondeu após colocar o guardanapo de pano em seu colo. E ainda exibindo seu sorriso agora de alegria pela companhia dele. – Fique à vontade.

O sagitariano então começou a se servir de um pouco de cada prato à sua frente. Seu sorriso era leve e de um costumeiro infantil. Pelos segundos seguintes, praticamente ignorou o outro ali, perdido na comida, quando então, começou a experimentar de sua culinária, e momentos depois, quando por fim a degustou e engoliu, olhou para o capricorniano e sua expressão era de surpresa. Apesar de acostumado com os pratos e temperos, sempre achou que a cada dia que comia pelas mãos dele, a comida ficava ainda mais apetitosa.

-E então? – Havia ansiedade na expressão, e também em suas palavras. – Está como gosta?

-Shura, está delicioso! – Uma expressão de alegria tomou conta de seu rosto, e o espanhol riu, para então, começar a servir-se. – Amo a sua comida! Sabe disso... - Sua alegria se transformou em um sorriso de carinho.

-Obrigado. Amo cozinhar para você. – Como a mão dele estava por cima da mesa, em um momento de igual carinho como o sorriso dele, pegou em sua mão e a apertou delicadamente entre os dedos. Fitava o sagitariano com paixão, que foi retribuído com igual olhar e carinho nos dedos enquanto o silêncio se instalava entre eles, e perceptivelmente, não necessitava de palavras.

Certo tempo depois, o moreno soltou a mão do loiro e voltou à comer por alguns minutos, para poder voltar à suas palavras.

-Então... Pedi que viesse jantar, porque tem algumas coisas que precisamos falar e principalmente a sós. – O companheiro corou levemente, mas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto comia um pedacinho de camarão.

-Por favor, fale, estou curioso. – Sorriu brevemente, apesar de ter noção de quais assuntos seriam tratados.

-Eu sei... Que você está saindo com alguém. – Ocultou a chateação de saber que o homem que amava estava com outro. – Somos amigos há tanto tempo, queria saber quem era... Assim... Sei... Como... Lidar... – Deixou de fita-lo, então demonstrando seus sentimentos.

Aiolos descansou o garfo no prato, enquanto terminava de mastigar e engolir o fruto que havia colocado entre os lábios. Então, escondeu as mãos entre suas pernas, um pouco envergonhado, mas fitou o outro em seu rosto.

-Ahh. – Iniciou sua resposta, sem jeito. –Isso é bem complicado, Shura. Sobre quem é...

-É o Saga? – Ele fez uma pausa, pensando nos candidatos, apesar de não pensar em mais nenhum outro. – Vocês já não ficaram uma época? Para quê... De novo... – Seu tom de voz foi baixo, um sussurro só para si, mas o outro ouviu e notou aquele ressentimento, que lhe fez sorrir, sabendo o que ele sentia. –Você sabe que pode me dizer. – O fitou, sustentando o olhar dele.

-É bem longe dele... E mais perto do que se imagina. – Deixou escapar, preocupado.

-Por favor, me diz...! Não faço idéia de quem você está _pertencendo_. – Franziu o cenho enquanto dizia, descontrolando-se momentaneamente. E aquelas palavras mexeram dentro do homem que ali o ouvia.

-Quero te contar, por todas as razões, mas tenho medo de que você se afaste de mim. E não é isso que desejo. – Não houve resposta, o outro apenas deixou de olhá-lo.

-Você é tudo para mim... Não tenho porque desaprová-lo...

-Ontem... À noite, passei a noite... Com o Aiolia.

-Você tá sempre com o seu irmão. – Não se tranquilizou com aquela resposta, achando que ele queria era esconder a verdade.

-Você não entendeu. Houve sexo entre nós dois ontem à noite. – Seu olhar foi nervoso, pois no segundo seguinte, sentiu o olhar intenso em cima de si.

-Aiolos... Você transou com o seu irmão?! – O timbre foi elevado, choque de um, o que causou susto no outro. – Aiolos! Isso é um absurdo! É nojento!

-Saga e Kanon estão juntos e ninguém contesta! Shura, não fala assim comigo!

-Como não falar?** Você** com o **seu irmão**! – Bateu ambas as mãos na mesa e se ergueu da cadeira. – Não sei o que _realmente_ devo pensar. Isso tudo é para não ficar comigo? - O espanhol sentia que aquilo era pessoal. – Aiolos, é só dizer que não me ama e que não quer ficar comigo, _simples_.

-Por quem está me tomando, Shura? – Estava irritado com aquela alteração, porém não se moveu do lugar. – Eu não minto e não necessito ser falso. E outra, você sabe que eu te amo! Que eu quero ficar com você.

-Então porque não fica? Sei lá o que está forjando com o Aiolia, mas não há necessidade!

-Aiolia está apaixonado por mim!

-Não quer partir o coração dele, mas o meu você parte? Sou seu amigo, mas não sou idiota.

-Você acha que está muito fácil toda essa situação, não é mesmo? Aiolia sabe que você me ama e sabe que eu te amo.

-Então ele está querendo me provocar? Ele não gosta muito de mim, então age com o golpe mais baixo? Isso se chama covardia.

-Para, por favor! Eu amo vocês dois, mas um se coloca contra o outro e me envolvem. Para com isso! – O olhava com tristeza. – Ele é meu irmão, eu o amo. E você é igualmente parte de mim, por favor, pensa um pouco em como me sinto.

-O que eu posso pensar? Enquanto fiquei ontem à noite pensando em você e nas palavras que me fazem ficar ainda mais apaixonado, você estava com outro, com prazer com outro! Me sinto traído e me sinto um idiota. – Deixou de olhá-lo, então se afastou da mesa, adentrando sua casa.

-Shura! – Acabou por se erguer, pegar em seu pulso, mas que foi repelido. Seu olhar caiu em algum lugar na mesa, notando que havia perdido a fome. Mas caiu novamente sentado na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, e então escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos.

**o-o-o**

Apesar de ter acordado cedo como era de costume, preferiu não iniciar tão cedo suas aulas. Saiu de sua casa e foi caminhar, mas acabou dirigindo-se ao campo de treinamento, e sentando-se em uma das pedras em volta, ficando a assistir, mas sem prestar muita atenção, nos novos recrutas e aspirantes, lutando. Notou certas falhas nos golpes de alguns, mas não ia interferir, tinha muitas outras coisas em sua cabeça.

-Você ainda está triste comigo, não é? – Reconheceu a voz que surgiu daquela sombra que lhe tapou o sol forte, mas que foi reconfortante.

-... Acho que eu me excedi, Aiolia.

-Vi Shura no caminho, achei que estaria com ele... – De forma notável, o leonino desconversou.

-Acho que nem hoje e nem nunca mais estarei... – Admitiu se erguendo do lugar. Não olhava para ele, sentindo uma ligeira vontade de se jogar na cama e não sair de lá mais.

-Vocês brigaram... – Tocou no braço dele, evitando que o mais velho se afastasse, mas não foi suficiente, porque ele o fez. – Não foi por mim... Foi?

-Shura sabia que eu estava com alguém, e quis saber... Não consegui evitar falar... E ele surtou com a notícia.

-Era melhor não ter dito. – O tom dele foi de reprovação à novidade.

-Aiolia, por favor. Chega de briga... Preciso pensar...

-Sabe muito bem que eu entenderei se quiser se afastar de mim, Aiolos.

-Eu não queria perder nenhum dos dois. Nunca foi a minha intenção, mas parece que já os perdi. – Recomeçou a caminhada quando o mais novo o segurou com força em seu braço.

-Não. Não vou suportar ouvir isso. E eu nunca criei expectativas sobre nós dois. Nunca. Sou tão feliz por tê-lo de volta, que todos os sentimentos bons surgiram em mim. Poso até ter confundido alguns, exagerado em outros, mas hoje eu sou feliz porque você voltou para o meu lado, voltou para mim, meu irmão. – O tom do leonino foi de ternura, olhando o mais velho com admiração – Quer que eu vá conversar com ele?

Com aquela força, parou no meio do caminho e ficou a ouvi-lo. Não contestou, o olhou ao canto dos olhos, pensativo sobre o que ouvia. – Mas minhas atitudes magoaram vocês dois.

-Nós dois te amamos, e não suportaríamos perder você novamente. E eu tenho certeza que esse é o mesmo medo do Shura, assim como te perdi por causa dele, ele tem medo de perder você por minha causa, - Foi então que soltou o irmão.

-Vocês têm que parar de pensar isso. Sou muito _chato_ para me perderem como dizem. E eu amo vocês dois para querer ficar longe novamente, de cada _lado do meu coração_. – Após suas palavras, o mais novo envolveu sua cintura, apertando o sagitariano forte naquele abraço. – Eu te amo, Aiolia, e estou aqui, né?

-Eu também te amo muito, meu maninho. – Minutos depois, resolveu cessar aquele abraço. - Agora vai falar com aquele chato. – Seu sorriso foi meigo apesar do tom de sarcasmo. O mais velho segurou o queixo dele e deu barulhentos beijos na bochecha do mais novo.

**o-o-o**

Pegou seu relógio de pulso em cima da mesinha em seu quarto. Checou as horas, certificando que já era tarde, sabendo que inclusive era o horário que o capricorniano dormia. Foi então que terminou de se trocar, após ter tomado outro banho, e saiu de sua Casa, dirigindo-se ao vizinho.

De forma silenciosa, chegou à Casa do amigo, certificou também se ele estava por ali, em sua sala de estar, cozinha, até que se aproximou de forma sorrateira o quarto dele. A porta encontrava-se entreaberta, então se segurou que ele estava dormindo.

Aiolos adentrou e foi até a cama. Sorriu ao observá-lo dormindo, adorava aquela cena. Shura geralmente dormia apenas de roupa íntima, o lençol lhe cobrindo parte do corpo.

Desfez-se dos seus sapatos, e cuidadosamente se ajoelhou na cama. E inclinando-se, tocou nos lábios dele com os seus suavemente, não querendo que ele acordasse, o que realmente não ocorreu. Então, ao poucos se ajeitou na cama, ao lado do outro, trazendo o lençol para si, e se aninhando nele.

E só uns minutos depois daquilo, o capricorniano sentiu algo diferente e abriu os olhos, notando o loiro ali. O aninhou em seus braços e sorriu carinhoso.

-Eu te amo tanto, Aiolos... – Então voltou ao seus sono e como resposta, percebeu o Sagitário se apertar mais em seus braços.

**o-o-o**

Notas da Autora.

Finalmente terminei essa, oneshot? Bom, era uma situação que passou pela minha cabeça, e quis reproduzir, e acabei remendo na idéia, já que estava incompleta, e não quis que virasse capítulos, não teria porque estender a situação.

Surgiu após algumas situações decorrentes de jogos, e com um Aiolia tão perfeitinho, não é mesmo, Isa? Rs Não evitei escrever esse incestinho, ou triângulo amoroso tenso.

Porque ainda o Aiolos os coloca em uma jarrinha de vidro, só para ele.


End file.
